


Gift

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: twohyunweek @hwanghyunbugi [5]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Somehow Jonghyun is the only one that appears in Minhyun's birthday dinner.





	Gift

Jonghyun huffs as he runs his way to the subway station. When he finally reaches the platform he’s panting and sweaty from all the exertion. He holds up his phone to check on his hair but it lights up to inform of an incoming call.

“Hello, Minki? Is everybody there yet? I’m so sorry but can you tell Minhyun I’m running late?”

“Oh, Jonghyun-ah, I was going to say I have something on and may not make it. Have fun and wish Minhyun a happy birthday from me!” Minki quickly answers and hangs up on him.

Jonghyun looks at his phone curiously but doesn’t think much of it when the train arrives.

 

The restaurant he arrives at is luxurious and Jonghyun almost doubts he’s at the correct place. However, he knows Minhyun wouldn’t make a mistake of giving the wrong address so he timidly enters the restaurant. The waitress guides him to the back into a small room and he sees Minhyun fiddling with his phone on the table.

He looks up and smile, “Oh you’re here!”

“Happy Birthday,” Jonghyun greets as he takes the only seat opposite from Minhyun, “Where is everyone?”

Minhyun smiles sweetly at him, “it’s only us tonight.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun answers dumbly.

Jonghyun’s a little star struck with how dashing Minhyun looks tonight. Minhyun is wearing a white shirt with the top button unbuttoned. His hair styled to the side to reveal a little of his forehead and his eyes shining brightly as he stares at Jonghyun.

People may know them as close friends, the lot of them an inseparable gang. What they don't know is Jonghyun has a major crush and infatuation on the man sitting opposite of him. Their friends sometimes tease them and say they look like a couple but he knows it just that, a fun joke.

He doesn't know if their friends intentionally planned to bail on him but he knows he's going to have to stay calm and make up for their absence to make sure Minhyun enjoys his birthday.

"Order anything you like. The food here is really good," Minhyun says as he passes him a menu.

Jonghyun stares at the prices and gulps, fine dining is really like paying a fine, "Why don't you order for both of us. I'm not very familiar with these mains. You know what I like anyway."

"Okay then," Minhyun grin and waves for the waiter. He smoothly orders and even calls for a bottle wine.

Jonghyun feels a little uncomfortable when Minhyun only stares at him without saying anything, almost dreamily if Jonghyun knew better. He clears his throat and takes out the gift ge got Minhyun.

"Happy Birthday, Minhyun-ah. I hope you like it."

"I'm more than happy you're here with me now," Minhyun says as he receives the gift. It's a pretty navy blue necktie while contrasts nicely against his pale skin.

"It's too much of the rest to ditch on you for your birthday."

Minhyun tilts his head, "I only called you for dinner tonight though."

"What to you mean? Wasn't it meant to be a birthday gathering for you?"

Minhyun takes a sip of wine and reaches over the table to take hold of Jonghyun's hand.

"Jonghyun-ah, I have something to tell you tonight. After dinner first okay. Let's enjoy this first," Minhyun says.

Jonghyun nods and squeezes Minhyun hands in reassurance, unsure why Minhyun suddenly looks nervous but agrees.

 

After they finish dinner, Minhyun calls for the bill and pulls them out for a walk in the garden not far away.

Minhyun stops them somewhere under a working streetlight, "Remember I said I wanted to tell you something? I'm going to say it now."

Jonghyun nods and allows him to talk.

"I have only 1 wish for my birthday, and although I don't know if it'll come through, I hope you can help me fulfill it," Minhyun starts, holding both of Jonghyun's hands in his own, "I like you Kim Jonghyun. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Jonghyun looks up in shock, not believing his ears, "You like me?"

"I love you Jonghyun-ah. It's okay if you don't feel the same, you can reject me." Minhyun says, looking down.

Jonghyun laughs, it seems like they've both been running in circles around each other and not noticing each other's feelings.

"Silly us. I love you too."

"Yeah? I can get a birthday kiss then?" Minhyun asks, swinging their hands to and fro in between them.

Jonghyun blushes and tip toes ti quickly plant a kiss on his cheek.

"No, a real kiss," Minhyun says before leaning down and capturing Jonghyun's lips in his own.

Thus, they kiss sweetly under the streetlights and autumn breeze.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was rushed....
> 
> This marks my last work for twohyunweek and I thank everybody so much for participating. We put a lot of effort into making this week happen and we hope everybody enjoyed it.
> 
> I'll be hibernating in  
> Twitter:[@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


End file.
